


Revised Rankings（授翻中文版）

by frontrowseat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontrowseat/pseuds/frontrowseat
Summary: 翻译自dancinguniverse太太的原文~链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333072感兴趣的话请去给原作者点kudos和评论呀~





	Revised Rankings（授翻中文版）

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自dancinguniverse太太的原文~链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333072  
> 感兴趣的话请去给原作者点kudos和评论呀~

Dinesh 感觉不太好。长时间坐在电脑前，摄入过量的苏打水、零食、披萨而没有吃上真正的的食物让他感到疲软。如果不得不从虎口或是一个愤怒的帮派成员手下逃命的话，他刚才很可能已经死了。尽管生活在加州的阳光海岸与俊男靓女之中，但他的世界还是主要由成群的书呆子组成，而他们花在健身房的时间和他一样少，这个事实拯救了他。

当然，世界上也存在着一些肌肉程序员（brogrammer）。这些成功人士不必每天花 10个小时在电脑前，因为他们的 APP 卖了一百万美元。这样他们就可以花钱雇私人教练帮他们的身体塑形。在 Dinesh 看来，这些教练当然都是女性。当她们看到这些男人健身的样子后有可能会和他们睡觉。事实上她们很狡猾，会在他举重时想办法让他穿得越来越少，或者她——

好吧，这有点跑题，但重点是，Dinesh 对他的外形自我感觉良好，因为他知道真正的竞争对手是谁，并且他们的数量也不是那么多。在这所房子的住户中，Dinesh 认为他的排名实际上可能接近顶端。设想在疯狂的帕罗奥图暴风雪中，一个女人在他们屋外遭遇状况，需要一个温暖的地方短暂停留的话。Dinesh 知道这很疯狂，因为更大的可能性是在热浪中，她的车抛锚了，而她需要一个凉爽的地方等待拖车。这样的话更好，因为她会在炎热中脱掉背心，头发粘在脖子后面。为什么女孩们出汗的时候从来没有糟糕的气味，不像任何一个他遇到过的男人？

Richard 几乎不停地在出汗，并且就算 Dinesh 觉得他长得不丑，他也总是一副骨瘦如柴、紧张兮兮的样子。所以 Dinesh 相信，巴基斯坦 Denzel 在不管哪一项比试中都胜过他。

Erlich 的自信比屋子里所有人加起来的都多，但 Dinesh 确信——相当确信——非常确信——那都是嘴上功夫。 他见过 Monica 和 Laurie 看他的样子，包括 Carla、Tara 或者事实上是所有的女性，以及绝大多数到访过他们屋子甚至仅仅是见过他的男性。不知道怎么搞的，他和 Dan 的（两任）老婆睡过，但 Dinesh 怀疑是 Dan 本人的费洛蒙出了问题，因为没有别的合理解释了。

至于 Jared，他和 Gilfoyle 讨论过，要么是无性恋，要么是 Richard 性恋, 或者只对一杯好茶、稀有鸟类什么的感到兴奋。Dinesh 也不知道，因为 Jared 在任何他所设想的奇怪场景中都没有竞争力。所以如果一个女孩比起他更喜欢 Jared，那么 Dinesh 可能会同意随她去了。

Gilfoyle 就是个混蛋。

Gilfoyle 是个混蛋，这应该就足够了，因为 Dinesh 还没有绝望到不敢面对现实。事实上，有一件事他认为自己一定会赢，那就是他是个好人，不需要强调，而 Gilfoyle 是个混蛋，这应该就足以说明全部了。

但这并没有解释 Tara，或者其他似乎把他混蛋的一面当作冷幽默的女人。Dinesh 可以忍受他，当然，因为事实上 Gilfoyle 还是比 Richard 更酷, 比 Bighead 聪明，没有 Erlich那么烦人，也不像 Jared 那么无趣。

但那不意味着女人就应该更喜欢他。Dinesh 只是因为别无选择——他对朋友，熟人，受欢迎的同事，不管是什么人都有斯德哥尔摩综合征。

但女人们似乎不觉得 Gilfoyle 相貌可怖。看在他妈的份上，他戴眼镜，又干又瘦，留着长发。Dinesh 肯定比他酷，即使没有那些表明他是个热衷宗教的怪胎的纹身。况且 Dinesh也不明白为什么信撒旦不信基督会让他很酷。这简直像是他从来没有脱离过中二期一样。

Dinesh 了解。他也曾经也有宽腿裤和带链条的包，但这些照片都已经从互联网上消失了，因为他渡过了那个时期，就像一个成年人应该的那样。谢天谢地高中那会云存储的时代还没到来。

重点在于，从各方面看 Dinesh 都是这间屋子里最炙手可热的那个，不管他们各自的约会记录如何。Dinesh 坚信事实最终会证明他的想法。Pied Piper 大放异彩的时候，将会有数不清的女人让他左拥右抱。

然后 Gilfoyle 就开始在车库搭建服务器了。

除非在折磨和死亡的威胁下，Dinesh 绝不会告诉 Gilfoyle，他突然对自己划分的排名不那么自信了。

部分原因是 Gilfoyle 到处搭架子并且将机器装在上面时的那副模样。这很荒谬，因为他经常洗完澡后围着一条浴巾在屋里走来走去，或是只穿着短裤走进厨房吃夜宵。Dinesh坚持认为 Gilfoyle 光着膀子的时候又干又瘦，看起来一点也不健壮。但是去他的，当他穿着背心，脱掉法兰绒衬衣，手臂上的肌肉紧绷着把另一堆处理器挤进合适的位置时，这一切都无所谓了。

Dinesh 只肯在心里默默承认，Gilfoyle 干活的时候与平日里大相径庭。不仅是他光裸手臂，流下的汗水浸湿上衣后背的画面看起来莫名令人着迷而不是反感，还有看着他行动，他对于工作的专注。他异常能干，用一堆新的旧的捡来的或是别的什么玩意儿建起了整个系统。他很自信，不同于 Erlich 那种极力地自我称赞，他具有的只是平常的低调，而正是这些使他令人印象深刻，也因此更令人讨厌。

Dinesh 不能让他独占全部功劳，所以他忍受着 Gilfoyle 的汗味和他那无处不在的愚蠢的、裸露着的手臂，为了让自己对新服务器的搭建至少有一部分贡献。Gilfoyle 很聪明，否则Dinesh无法容忍他，但绝对不是Dinesh比不上他或是别的什么。去他的，即便Gilfoyle这样声称。在搭建服务器上，Dinesh 和 Gilfoyle 完全有相同的权利。

接下来他就发现事实上 Gilfoyle 之前干过这些，虽然规模稍小。而 Dinesh 所做的最接近的无非就是给自己组装了一台游戏主机。这和眼下他们正忙着的工程一点关系也没有。

尽管 Gilfoyle 一开始反对 Dinesh 的帮助，但他还是让步了，因为 Dinesh 不是完全无用，谢天谢地。要么就是他有一种能把自己变成 Gilfoyle 跟班的天赋。如果 Gilfoyle 不是和他一样四体投地插电缆和重排电源线，他会因为自己有多么大汗淋漓多么热，他的牛仔裤有多么脏而更加烦躁。确实是 Dinesh 主动提供的帮助，但现在他想不通为什么要自找麻烦，他本可以待在上次他去时还开着空调的屋子里。除非 Gilfoyle 为了省电把它们也给关掉。

Dinesh 伸手在额头上擦了擦。他的头发被汗水浸湿了，并且很可能看起来十分糟糕。他厌恶地在他的裤子上蹭了一下，不小心撞到了其中一个搁板。连接主机的风扇声发生了极其微小的改变。Gilfoyle 猛地抬起头盯着他：

“如果你敢动 Anton 一下，”他威胁道，“我会在你搁内衣的抽屉里放上蝎子。”Dinesh此刻非常想踢一脚架子底部，为了看看 Gilfoyle 会做何反应。

但事实上他只是生气地说：“好吧。这儿没我更好。我要出去弄点喝的。”

他回来的时候多拿了一杯水，因为 Gilfoyle 看起来很疲惫，而且 Dinesh 不确定他是否能在不把半数放置服务器的支架撞倒的情况下把快要中暑的身体弄出车库。果然，Gilfoyle 因为他把水带进车库而斥责了他，但他还是休息了一下，坐在台阶上拿一束以太网线换过 了Dinesh的杯子。Dinesh 觉得自己像个蠢货，又在用手和膝盖爬来爬去，连接在架子底部和周围的电缆线。 并且在 Gilfoyle 的注视下和喝水声中敷设电缆一点也没有变轻松。

“你可真是霸道。”Dinesh 回过头说道。他半蹲着尽可能伸长一只胳膊绕过成堆的处理器。“你就是上学的时候大家都不愿意一起做小组活动的那个，对吧？”

“有很多原因，”Gilfoyle 不带感情地回答道，“我怀疑你也明白这种感受。”

“事实上大家都很喜欢我。我写字好看。”

“哦那对于我们现在所处的技术泡沫期可真是大有用处。感谢路西法，当现代世界崩溃的时候，只要你还在我们就有手抄史料可看。”

“不用谢我拿来的水，混蛋，还有我帮的忙。”

“无论哪个都不是我要求的。”Gilfoyle 指出。

Dinesh 没有回答，忙着解开一堆电线。当他想要用手指解开的一束电线第三次因为汗水打滑时，他咒骂着，把头在前臂上靠了一会儿。

突然有什么冰冷的东西触碰了他的后颈，Dinesh 猛地一激灵，感到那东西顺着他的脊背滑进了裤腰。“操！”他叫了出来，一边乱动着从内衣里拽出一块该死的碎冰，一边努力不碰到他正在建的支架。他猛地转过身，发现 Gilfoyle 正在窃笑，那种讨人厌的、愚蠢的笑。“你他妈搞什么？”

“不用谢我的冰块，”Gilfoyle 对他说，“还有嘿——在 Anton 旁边的时候小心点。”

后背的水痕已经因为炎热和汗水融在一起浸湿了他的上衣。但有那么一瞬间，Dinesh 颤抖了一下，因为 Gilfoyle 的手指滑进了他的衣领里，扫到了他脖颈下部潮湿的头发。在过热的车库里，这冰冷的触感似乎停留得比它原本应该的更长。“你能这么做是因为我在这没法报复回来。”

“如果你觉得你报复不了我是因为 Anton，那说明你不够有创造力，”Gilfoyle 拖长腔调说。“但从你平常做出来的东西来看，那已经很明显了。”他晃过身去，把杯子留在门阶上，然后背对着 Dinesh 蹲下，检查起了他安装到一半的单元。

Dinesh 盯着他的后脑勺看了一会，突然觉得很愤怒。一部分是由于他刚刚完全没想出来怎么报复 Gilfoyle，但他拒绝承认。另一部分是由于刚才的冰块让他觉得更加闷热也更潮湿了。还有一部分原因是 Gilfoyle 沾沾自喜的样子实在恼人。Dinesh 讨厌他那张蠢脸上的那种表情。几乎不会有人注意到那些微笑，除非你花上一天中的大部分时间去看 Gilfoyle脸上的边边角角，就像 Dinesh 每天做的那样，无论是否在工作日。事实上，他甚至都不需要去看，因为他知道 Gilfoyle 那样微笑时的声音。甚至当他们背对背在沙发上玩游戏的时候他也能听到。有些时候他不需要看到或听到 Gilfoyle 就知道那种表情的存在，因为他知道它什么时候会出现。当 Dinesh 开了关于 Richard 或 Erlich 或是互联网上其他混蛋的讽刺玩笑时，他会抬头注视着那种微笑在 Gilfoyle 脸上闪现然后消失。

“艹，”他骂道，擦掉了额头上的汗:“我要去把脑袋伸进冷柜里。”

“用烤箱比较传统，”Gilfoyle 在他身后喊道，“如果你愿意帮我个忙自杀的话。”

Dinesh 竖起一根指头，但他不确定 Gilfoyle 是否看到了。

Dinesh 最后选择了冲凉，因为冷柜不太现实。他出来的时候情绪稍好了点，于是换上干净的裤子和上衣回到客厅。他在门阶上坐下，身体前倾，确保自己待在在烤箱一样热的车库之外。

“嘿，你想吃晚饭吗？我要饿死了。”

Gilfoyle 再次埋在了计算机零件中，把更多的处理器放进支架。他的护腕看起来就像一副无论走到哪都会被随身佩戴着的手镯，又黑又丑。他的头发扎在了脑后，而 Dinesh 不知道他竟然会扎头发。它们看起来很凌乱并且已经垂下了。这本不该让 Dinesh 想起阿拉贡，艹。他为什么要这样？他本可以直接走掉的，就现在。他不需要和 Gilfoyle 还有他那蠢到爆的头发一起呆在这个愚蠢的车库里。

“我在厨房有吃的。”

很好。完美的解决方案。Gilfoyle 不想和他一起吃饭。

“你在厨房有干麦片。” Dinesh 听到自己说，Gilfoyle 回过头迟疑地看着他。“那不是真正的食物，”他解释道，因为有些时候 Gilfoyle 不是个能完全自理的成年人。 不管怎么说，如果 Gilfoyle 没能搭建完服务器就死了而 Pied Piper 跟着完蛋的话，他也会受到损害。“而且就算它是，你也 7 个小时没吃东西了。”

“好吧，”Gilfoyle 同意了，站起来摘下护腕。他在地上四处张望，找到了之前用来擦脸的法兰绒上衣，但没有穿上，“Floyd’s 餐厅？”

Dinesh 想要形式上地争论一下，但他懒得开口。“当然。但你得穿件衬衣。”他警告说。

“我穿着衬衣呢，你个大惊小怪的老太婆。”

他确实穿着，但他的黑色背心上有着肉眼可见的汗渍以及墙灰，而 Dinesh 没法办到和他大臂上的刺青以及他肩膀上灰尘的污迹面对面坐在卡座里。

“你真让人倒胃口。”他微弱地争辩道，但还是跟着 Gilfoyle 走出房门。他们没商量就上了 Dinesh 的车，因为 Gilfoyle 车上的空调每隔一周的星期二才工作一次。开车也将Dinesh 从不得不看到 Gilfoyle 扎成马尾的乱发中解脱出来，从而保持了他的平衡感。当到达餐厅时，他们争论起了车库和供电系统还能再支撑多少单元，而在测试版发布前网络总共还需要多少。

他们在吧台点餐后转身找座位。有那么可怕的一会，Dinesh 想到他即将和一个浑身是汗 、留着胡子、纹有刺青还穿着无袖背心的人共进晚餐，他不明白自己的生活怎么会落到如此地步。但餐馆里的空调正风力全开地企图吹走烤架和烤箱散发的热量，不一会 Gilfoyle的胳膊就伸回了法兰绒外衣里。他看起来依然很凌乱，但是以一种 Dinesh 更为熟悉的方式。Dinesh 放松下来和他开起了玩笑。

开车回去的路上很安静，Gilfoyle 思考着当他陷在自己头脑中时会思考的不知道什么玩意。Dinesh 在想看起来好像要下雨了，或许他们应该告诉 Jared，他的床垫自从今天早上被他们丢在车道上起就一直留在那里。

Dinesh 从大路上驶入他们住宅区交错的小道。不幸的是，这里有太多的停车标志，他不得不在 Gilfoyle 转动肩膀向上伸展并散开头发用手指梳理时看向别处。“不敢相信我会这么说，但 Erlich 用来调情的泳池事实上听起来挺有吸引力的。”

Dinesh 看到 Gilfoyle 手上的戒指被缠结的头发挡住了去路。汗水已经干了，但头发也因此看起来变得僵硬，它们以一种 Dinesh 不熟悉，显然 Gilfoyle 也不习惯的方式散下。

他哼了一声，用手指梳理起来，然后又用皮筋扎了回去。

他的手指在发间滑过了一次又一次，直到第三次成功略过了一小块不知道什么时候落在那里的墙皮。Dinesh 伸出手想要将那碍眼的小玩意儿弄下来，碰到了 Gilfoyle 的手指。

Gilfoyle 感到缠在上面的头发被拉扯，他僵住了。他奇怪地转头盯着 Dinesh，而后者则将取下的东西举到他眼前。

“怎么了?”他问道。Gilfoyle 眯起眼睛。“你可真够邋遢。和你在一起太丢人了。”

Gilfoyle 依然只是看着他。

“怎么了?”

Gilfoyle 在镜片后眨了眨眼，终于开口回答道：“不管你等多久，那个停车标志也不  
会变绿。”

Dinesh 叫他闭嘴，然后用力踩下油门，汽车飞驰了起来。当他们接近到家前最后一个转角时，Dinesh 关于服务器硬件安装喋喋不休了起来，Gilfoyle 还是什么都没说。这有点令人不安。或者完全正常。 Dinesh 也不知道。

好吧，或许触碰他的头发是有些越界。Dinesh 通常不是喜欢肢体接触的人。 但他的家人是，而他也习惯了他们的爱抚，虽然从来不知道该如何回应。而离开了家人，他就不知所措了起来。他知道自己搞不清随意的肢体接触与引起不适之间的界限，不论和男人还是女人，或者于公还是于私。他知道任何人都会被 Erlich 重击吓到，并且不光是他，Richard可能比他更不喜欢肢体接触。 Jared 可能是他们当中唯一懂得轻拍肩膀意义的那个。

Gilfoyle 偶尔会碰他。他会在路过时弹一下 Dinesh 的耳朵，或者比如今天这样，往他的衣服里塞冰块。他会把椅子拖到 Dinesh 的座位上，反着坐下让自己的膝盖碰到 Dinesh的腿。他会伸出上半身悬在沙发上，越过 Dinesh 的肩膀和他一起看些什么。Dinesh 记得他们在 TechCrunch 上获胜的那个夜晚，Gilfoyle 不停地拍打他，Dinesh 每次都会躲开，直到他意识到 Gilfoyle 很兴奋，甚至可能是高兴，而那正是他在这种情况下的表现。

“我要去泳池。”Gilfoyle 说完消失在了他的卧室。

Dinesh 坐在他工作位上无事可做 。他察看了 Twitter，还有 Instagram，就在这时Gilfoyle 穿着黑色泳裤，肩上搭着毛巾大步走过，没看 Dinesh 一眼。他从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒然后消失在了后院。

Dinesh 又点进 Reddit, 打开了 12 条标题但一条都没看。他一连滚动鼠标翻过三个页面，最后站起来叹了口气:“该死。”

他跟随着 Gilfoyle 进入后院。

Gilfoyle 正拿着啤酒坐在泳池的台阶上，背对地面向后仰着。显然他已经下过水了，因为他的头发全湿了并且背到了后面，水滴落在他的肩膀上。Dinesh 拉过一把椅子坐下，避开了Gilfoyle 胳膊上流下的水在地面上汇成的水洼。

他朝下看过去。他不会收回早先对于 Gilfoyle 的判断。并不是说 Gilfoyle 是个模特什么的。硅谷里有成千上万比他更有吸引力的人。 他皮肤苍白，因为他日常的户外运动无非是每周和Dinesh走去几次咖啡馆，而这使得他腹部毛发形成的黑线更加显眼了。Gilfoyle抬起头，看到 Dinesh 正在注视他。他递过啤酒，Dinesh 犹豫了一下，用手指环住了瓶颈。

他喝了一大口又递了回去。

但 Dinesh 什么也没说。奇怪的是 Gilfoyle 也没有。他只是坐在水里喝他的啤酒，看着树上的松鼠和天上飘动的云，偶尔抬眼发现 Dinesh 的眼睛还在阴沉地盯着他。他看着他的头发逐渐变干，发梢微微卷起，手上的戒指在日光下闪烁，有时磕碰到瓶身发出叮咛。

他们又轮着递了几回酒瓶。

Gilfoyle 喝掉了瓶子里最后一点啤酒然后站起来，水顺着他的裤管和腿流下。“我要去冲个澡。”他说。 Dinesh 什么也没说。或许只有他才是那个奇怪的人。 或许 Gilfoyle会进屋，然后 Dinesh 也进屋，一切就会恢复如常，Dinesh 也不会再对 Gilfoyle 的手感到痴迷，第二天早上一切都会说得通了。

但 Gilfoyle 在泳池台阶上停了下来，俯身向 Dinesh 靠近。水从他的身上滴落。Dinesh抬起头看着他。

他要控制不住自己了。

Gilfoyle 盯着他，眼神空洞，面无表情。 他俯身向 Dinesh 靠近。Dinesh 没有多想，迎上 Gilfoyle ，手指抓住他湿漉漉的头发。Gilfoyle 的吻擦着 Dinesh 的嘴唇，尝起来有点像啤酒，又有点像氯 ，他潮湿的手握在 Dinesh 的后颈上。Dinesh 亲吻着他，就像吐出了一口他不知道自己还在憋着的气，长久以来压抑的能量似乎突然之间找到了焦点。

Gilfoyle 吻得很专注，Dinesh 配合着他。他已经习惯了和 Gilfoyle 对抗，重回同一战线的感觉让他如释重负。

Gilfoyle 向后退了一点，Dinesh 不满足地继续索求着他的嘴唇。然后他睁开了眼睛，看到 Gilfoyle 依然面无表情。接着他一言不发，直起身走进了屋里。

Dinesh目瞪口呆地盯着他刚才站过的地方。Gilfoyle站起时搅动的水面已经恢复平静，当过滤器发出的动静成了泳池水面唯一的扰动时，Dinesh 的手机振动响了。他将它掏出来。

“你来吗?”

Dinesh 咬着嘴唇盯着那几个字。发信人头像仍然不是 Gilfoyle 的脸，只是一个五角星。  
他站起身走进屋里。

Dinesh 打开门的时候看到 Gilfoyle 正在他的床上等着，仍然没有穿上衣，但这时他身  
上大部分以经干了。

“拜托告诉我你在那条毛巾下面穿了点什么。”Dinesh 恳求道，关上了身后的门。

“有影响吗?”

“这太奇怪了，不是吗?”Dinesh 问道，接过 Gilfoyle 递来的啤酒坐到他书桌前的椅子上。“所有的这些都感觉很诡异。”

“有些部分是挺诡异的，”Gilfoyle 赞同道，“但是我确实因为有你在而获得了不少愉悦。”

“这绝对是假的，”Dinesh 冷冷地说，“除非你指的是嘲讽我。从什么时候开始嘲讽意味着……”他微弱地比划了一下，“这个?”

Gilfoyle 皱眉:“如果你非要这么情感脆弱的话，你应该知道，被看光老二不代表我就立刻擅长应付这些了。说真的，同样不善于用传统方式传达情绪实际上是你的最大优势之一。所以我只说一次。我愿意这么做。如果你不想，我可以假装今天的事全部没发生过。”

Dinesh 怀疑地盯着他：“你不会因为我为了你搞基而嘲讽我?”

“哦不，”Gilfoyle 纠正他，“很久之前你就已经证明了自己是个程序基（Code Gay），所以自然会跟我搞基。”关于这点以及今后的其他事我还是会毫不留情地嘲讽你。但不会是关于今天的事。所以别这么大惊小怪。因为如果我们现在不把它处理好，然后明天你又开始在车库里视奸我的话，我会立刻毫不犹豫地嘲讽你。” Dinesh 盯着他。“这是你最好的选择了。你应该接受。”

Dinesh 哀嚎一声，将双眼埋进掌心向后仰去。“我不知道这是怎么开始的。”其实没必要搞清楚，因为这很可能早在车库服务器之前就已经发生了。他只是不曾料到 Gilfoyle搬着服务器走来走去的样子会这么令人着迷。

“我再说一遍，” Gilfoyle 罕见地和善又诚恳地说道, “你知道程序基的事有一段时间了。你是世界上最缺乏自我观察的人又不是我的错。”

Dinesh 大叫了一声，依旧捂着眼睛。 这不仅仅是取向的问题。他上过大学，生活在加利福尼亚，并且也不是完全不清楚自己的渴望。他只是深觉惶惑不安，这些渴望居然落在了Gilfoyle 身上，对方可是他所拥有的最接近死敌的人。但同时也可能是他所拥有的最接近朋友的人。 显然目前来看最接近的应该是……恋人?上床对象?炮友?他在这些标签变得更让人苦恼前打住了。顺便他或许应该拓展一下自己的社交圈子。

当他终于睁开眼睛的时候，不但没有想明白，反而因为漫长的沉默而感到更加疑惑。

Gilfoyle 正在玩手机。“认真的?”他不可置信地问道，“我正处于青年危机中，而你居然在玩手机?”

Gilfoyle 耸耸肩，熄灭手机屏扔到腿上 ：“你看起来还需要很久。我无聊了。”

“我的天啊，”Dinesh 哀嚎，“真不敢相信我居然要和你上床。”

“你不一定要，”Gilfoyle 指出，“事实上，如果你真的不想，我更希望你离开。”

Dinesh 犹豫了，一副很苦恼的样子：“如果我不知道呢?”

Gilfoyle 开口了，Dinesh 几乎希望他会说“去他的”，虽然他并不知道接下来他是想Gilfoyle 把他推到床上，还是把他踢出房间。“很不幸,“这是 Gilfoyle 最终说出的话，“但可以理解。”他在床上换了个姿势。“现在还不需要完全确定。但我们可以提供更多的证据来帮你决定。”说完，他意味深长地把头斜向身旁的空位。

Dinesh 又犹豫了一会。“你真的喜欢我吗?还是说只要愿意谁都可以? “

“你问过了，我也回答过了。“Gilfoyle 说。“过来。” Dinesh 坐在转椅上向前滚去，感觉自己更像是个被留堂的孩子，而不是一个即将被亲吻的男人。他越靠近就越紧张，但接着他盯着 Gilfoyle 的嘴唇，最后几英寸滚动得更快了。

Gilfoyle 坐的位置比他低了一点，所以他抬起手，一只手放在 Dinesh 的脖子后面，把他拉了过来。他的另一只手落在 Dinesh 的手臂上，刚好在他的肘部以下。这并不是最敏感的地方，但 Dinesh 感到紧张不安，双手颤抖，他想也许现在前臂已经足够敏感了。

当 Gilfoyle 的嘴唇与他相碰时，Dinesh 愣了一下。Gilfoyle 掌握了主动权，他将舌头伸了进去，Dinesh 猛地退缩了一下。Gilfoyle 稍作停顿，当 Dinesh 不再拒绝时，他再次伸了进去。这一次 Dinesh 凑了过去，小心地看了他一眼，张开嘴让 Gilfoyle 的下唇在他的唇齿间滑动。他举起双手，近乎虔诚地抚着 Gilfoyle 的头发，拇指摩挲着他的太阳穴，触碰着他的眼镜框。

Gilfoyle 把 Dinesh 的脖子抓得更紧了，手指伸进他的头发，放在喉结上方脖子的根部。

他抚摸着 Dinesh 肘部附近柔软的皮肤，让他再往前一点。Dinesh 发出了轻声的呻吟，瘫软地滑出了座椅，来到床上 Gilfoyle 的身旁，手害羞地在他裸露的肩膀和后背上游走。

Gilfoyle 因为这轻微的触碰颤了一下，似乎有点发痒，然后调整了一下握着 Dinesh 的手，使他的头向后仰，这样他就能够平视他了。

Dinesh 发出了一声呜咽，Gilfoyle 突然向后退去。“不要吗?”他问，从这样近的距离看，他的眼睛突然变得比平时更黑更大了。Dinesh 吞咽了一下。

“不，继续。”他语无伦次地说道，试图重新叠上 Gilfoyle 的嘴唇。但他一碰到 Gilfoyle就缩了回来，并且把手从他身上抽开。“该死的!我不是说不想要，但后来你停下了，事情变得很奇怪!”

Gilfoyle 叹了一口气："听着，我很确定如果我现在碰你的老二你就会中风。也许今晚我们可以休息一下。”

Dinesh 怒视着他：“谢谢你先是让我硬了，然后又把事情搞得太奇怪以至于无法进行下去。”

Gilfoyle 得意地笑了。“你一会儿自己弄出来的时候会想着我的。”

Dinesh 露出了一个痛苦的表情，因为他甚至没有办法反驳。

现在还不是很晚，所以当一小时左右后 Dinesh 走出房间时，Gilfoyle 正在沙发上看书。Dinesh 转过头去看书名，是《碟形世界》系列中的一本，不是 Gilfoyle 感兴趣的类型。考虑到 Dinesh 多年来见过的 Gilfoyle 书的数量，他可能把整个系列都藏在了自己的衣橱里，这些书都是折角的，可能是二手的，就像他的大多数书一样。

Richard 戴着耳机坐在工作台上，但 Dinesh 仍不想在他面前说话。他在 Gilfoyle 跟前停了下来：“想玩怪物猎人吗?”

Gilfoyle 抬起头关切地看着他。“你想了吗？”他问，Dinesh 脸红了，回头看着 Richard，尽管他绝对不可能知道 Gilfoyle 问的不是电子游戏，而是之前的最后一个问题。

“是的。”他鼓起勇气，“你想了吗？”

Gilfoyle 把下巴抬高了几度，盯着 Dinesh 直到他不敢再对视。“噢,是的。”

该死。Dinesh 比他想象中的还要喜欢这个。他最后还是坐了下来，背对着 Gilfoyle，把一个手柄扔到身后。

“没有那么好。”Dinesh 撒谎说。

“有那么好。”Gilfoyle 回答，然后继续不断地虐杀他。在这一点上，Dinesh 松了口气，好在他不觉得这样的 Gilfoyle 也很性感。


End file.
